Brush Stroke
by SpiralingForever
Summary: "He falls into many doubts with himself, and many passions—fear, envy, and despair; but at length confirms himself in evil; journeys on to Paradise" The artist's muse was supposed to be another toy only for lines to begin to blur. Bamon AU. Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: AU, Katherine is human, the Gilberts are n.a., Bonnie is unaware of the extent of her magic other than having brief visions (think season 1 Bon).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any other characters.**

* * *

"Satan, now in prospect of Eden, and nigh the place where he must now attempt the bold enterprise which he undertook alone against God and Man, falls into many doubts with himself, and many passions—fear, envy, and despair; but at length confirms himself in evil; journeys on to Paradise"

\- Paradise Lost

.

1

.

Bonnie paced back and forth as she stared at the letter her landlord slipped through her mail slot. It was a thirty-day eviction notice. She had to figure out something and fast. Go-go dancing was out of the question. Bonnie did a terrible job at pretending to love dealing with drunks and entitled jerks in raves. If she could she'd call Caroline in a heartbeat.

Bonnie moved to Los Angeles only a year ago and it was getting harder and harder to get by. With four years of catalog and product modeling under her belt after graduating high school, she felt she was ready. She considered herself pretty, a 9 out of 10 in her small hometown. Now she was in the city of performers and charmers, surrounded by 15's and 20's.

She rubbed at her temples and sat down on the couch she found at a yard sale looking at the overdue bill. Rent for her crappy apartment was more than twice what she had left in her bank account. Freelancing in a city where people got bored easily, constantly looking for someone fresh was naive. Sure she got work but it was few and far in between. She was too short for most brands, too polite to negotiate payment, and too nervous to network at high-end social events.

No major agency in Hollywood was interested in her regardless of her natural beauty. Slowly, the modeling gigs that were offered were more of the erotic variety and not the tasteful artistic kind. They seemed to always hunt girls that didn't take off and got fewer bookings or ones with lower rates. She had nothing against erotic photography, just the stigma she'd have to deal with once she was over it.

"What am I gonna do?"

The 22-year-old began looking around her apartment, thinking of what to sell first but nothing came to mind. Her television and laptop was outdated, none of the furniture was in remotely good condition, and she was still sleeping on an air mattress. Pushing herself up from the tattered faux leather sofa, she dragged her feet to the fridge in her tiny kitchen. Bonnie grabbed a half empty bottle of cheap white wine and popped the cork with her thumb. Chugging it until it was empty, she tossed the bottle into the cardboard box she used as a recycling bin.

"Alright, you're a smart girl. Think."

She was too proud to ask her father for help, that and she lied about doing well. He was too distracted by his new wife and stepson, Bonnie didn't want to interfere with his new happy life. Her mother abandoned them both when she was still a baby so she couldn't blame him for wanting to start over with a real family.

* * *

Rose screamed. Damon yanked her legs higher around his waist and angled his hips downward to penetrate her deeper. With each rough thrust, the sound of wet skin slapping skin echoed crudely in his painting room. He didn't hold back from using his vampire strength and speed nor felt any reason to.

"Please, fuck that's good, I can't...I can't take it," Rose wailed, pressing her hands against his chest to slow him down. Damon placed both ankles on his shoulders and grabbed her wrists trapping them above her head. He pushed himself deeper.

"Unh! God! P-please cum for me? Please cum!" she begged breathlessly. Damon smirked and shook his head no. "Is it too much, baby? Am I too big?" Another submissive cry in ecstasy escaped her throat; hoarse, raw, and broken. It was then he felt his own blood trickle down his chin, his fangs had cut into his bottom lip he bit when excited.

The entire room smelled like sex and fear, it drove him mad. Ignoring the tears forming, Her confusion turned to a realization over his vampire appearance as he began to fully reveal his true form. "What's the matter? Huh? Tell me, princess." She choked on her words as he bucked his hips relentlessly dragging her past the edge, giving her the most shocking orgasm she'd ever receive in her life. As she writhed, his bit her throat and felt the blood gush filling his mouth and overflow.

He had won another game of catch and release. His lover Katherine didn't mind one bit, she knew he wouldn't go anywhere and often placed bets on how long the game would last. How was the game played? Damon would hire a nude model for his art and made it known he never slept with his muses.

Then, the waiting would begin, he acted innocently in the beginning but slowly turned up the charm as time passed. Damon waited for them to quit and turn themselves into his next hot wet meal. A blood-boiling, fang-throbbing, morally-corrupt sport.

On average, it took a month, the highest record was 4 months. Katherine held that record and at the end of it all, it was Damon who threw in the towel to claim her for himself. That was fifteen years ago. Since then, it was a more frequent pastime between them and an inside joke amongst his fellow painters. Except for Katherine, they were all vampires; Klaus, Kol, Silas, Norah and her wife Mary Louise. Every month they'd all meet at one of their homes to view each other's art and show off their pet muse of the month.

He ended his victorious nights with only one compulsion, stating that he was so surprised they were ready to move on in their career and that he enjoyed working with them.

As soon as Rose waddled out of the front door fully dressed and closed it behind her, a slow clap came from the top of the spiral staircase. A woman in her late thirties, waif thin and long wavy brown hair came into view. "You didn't disappoint." Damon smiled tightening the belt of his black satin robe. "What can I say, I'm a thespian. So... that was..."

Damon trailed off licking the caked blood off of the corner of his mouth. He grabbed a towel to clean off the leather couch he was rutting on only moments before.

"Two weeks and six days." Katherine finished for him. "Should I have Tyler send out another advert?" She strolled like a cat towards him and ran her finger down his spine. Perked up, he turned and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close with a grin. "Already had it handled, I knew she was going to give in soon."

Katherine giggled and looked at his lips. "You filthy heartbreaker, it's so fucking sexy."

"How about I break you?" He looked down at the object of his desire, his favorite muse of all. The blood and smell of the cruel act before had him riding high and ready for round two.

* * *

Booting up her old laptop that had to be plugged in to work, Bonnie began to look through castings on a model site she belonged to. Most demanded women above 5'7, blonde, or with moderate exposure. She had graduated from trade-for-print to grow her portfolio with the help of photography graduates that couldn't afford to pay a top-notch model to shoot for their business website.

Model needed for a music video for an up and coming artist. No.

Model needed for latex fetish shoot. Nah.

Model needed for train track location. Hell no.

Model needed for a local runway show. Don't qualify.

Shifting through poorly written adverts by basement photographers and body painters with questionable talent, one in particular caught her eye.

.

'SEEKING LONG TERM MODEL'

Must be comfortable posing for life art clothed or nude. Body awareness and the ability to twist, turn, bend and accentuate the 3-dimensional qualities of the figure in poses is highly desirable.

Preferences (not required); little to no tattoos - flexible - athletic build. Requirements; all natural - no smokers - in good health. Must be punctual, have an open schedule, and ability to hold poses for up to 45 minutes at a time. Reasonable accommodations may be made to enable qualified individuals to perform the essential functions. While performing the duties of this job, the employee is regularly required to communicate professionally in person or over the telephone.

Experience is not essential. Pay is $500 an hour.

Email for further details.

.

It seemed almost too good to be true. Clicking the profile she saw a group of collections, each one had a gallery of paintings of a single woman. One collection, in particular, had a plethora of oil paintings, watercolor, charcoal sketches and a sculpture. She looked tall and slender with long dark hair and eyes that seemed to follow you. It was worth a shot to apply.

"Closed mouths don't get fed and a girl's gotta eat."

* * *

Coming home after a long roam around the fashion district downtown to network, Bonnie was exhausted. She filled a small pot half full of water and put it on on the stove to boil. Her fingers unlaced her boots and took them off of her sore feet. Placing them in her closet, she wondered if she should sell her better-looking clothes or keep them for future shoots. Bonnie wasn't financially foolish, only financially unlucky. She had flown over with three months worth of living expenses, made friends with photographers and designers, worked out and ate healthy a reasonable amount. Bonnie wondered if she was too available or didn't make herself available enough.

Hearing the water boil, she walked across her one-room studio apartment to her kitchenette. She took out a box of penne pasta and dumped a cup of it into the pot. She refused to be in a gloomy mood and figured calling Caroline would lift her spirits. Whipping out her cell phone, she dialed her friend's number and turned on her laptop. Within seconds her best friend answered.

"Hello, queen of the universe speaking."

"Heeey Care-Bear, are you getting ready for work?"

"Yea, I gotta be there in an hour so I'm putting my face on."

"Oh bitch, so whats the theme today?"

"Pink rhinestones and frosty body glitter baby! In a late 90's Britney meets 80's club kid kind of way."

"Body glitter?" Bonnie quirked a brow and opened a can of tuna, adding it to the strained pasta.

"Girl's love it, guys, not so much." Caroline inspected her marble style nails behind her vanity mirror.

"Your tippers are mostly guys... you wear it because?" She coated her cooked food with a little bit of garlic sauce.

"It keeps their damn hands off, imagine if Kai took you out and was covered in gold glitter for some unknown reason."

"Good point. Smart girl." Bonnie settled on her couch and opened her emails. She wondered what her boyfriend was up to. Because all of his acting auditions and featuring in student films, they didn't get to see each other often.

"Yea. I am." Caroline took a makeup brush and dusted iridescent pink glitter into her cleavage. "So how's the model life?"

"Crap. I was kind of busy at the beginning of last month but not anymore. I think it's because there's a dry..."

"Spell? ... Dry spell? Bonnie?" A beat passed. "Hello? Hello, earth to Bonnie-Bear! You called _me_ , remember?"

"...oh."

"What? What's going on?" Caroline put the phone on speaker as she applied small crystals at the corner of each eye.

"I-I have an interview! For like, a _really_ good paying gig. Like, half a grand an hour. I gotta wax and flat iron my hair and-and-and... I'll call you back!"

Caroline was happy but annoyed that her hands were busy and had to hang up after fumbling around with her phone. "Get that money! Tell me how it goes! Don't forget to text me after so I know you're okay!"

"You know I will! Okay, love you!" Bonnie turned off her phone and nearly tossed the laptop off of her lap. Stumbling across her apartment, she tore open her closet doors. "And what the hell am I gonna wear?!"

* * *

Getting off of the bus, Bonnie looked down at the address she had written down on a slip of paper. The place was a luxury townhouse, dark red curtains were drawn behind large windows to keep her from seeing inside. Her sensible heels clicked on the sidewalk as she approached the tall gate made of blacked out glass. Her stomach was growling angrily at her, she decided to skip breakfast and last night's dinner to keep from showing up bloated. Slowly she lifted her hand and pressed the buzzer.

Bonnie adjusted her slinky rose-colored dress and taupe shoulder bag catching sight of a camera lens next to the buzzer.

"Yes?" The annoyed raspy voice of a young man answered.

"Hi, I am here for an interview. This is for the... uh... Salvachain-Deco modeling position?"

"...right." Whoever this guy was clearly wasn't having a good day. There was a loud buzz and the glass gate opened a few feet.

As Bonnie walked onto the property, the front door opened and Bonnie was met with a dead stare from a guy her age, tan skin and short messy dark hair. "This way." He was dressed in a fitted grey button-up and tight camel colored pants showing off his muscular build. Bonnie offered a polite smile and followed him into the establishment. Pulling out her phone, she texted the location to Caroline in case she got into any trouble. The man walked quickly not giving her a chance to admire the high open ceilings and beautiful cherry wood and leather furniture.

"I'm Bonnie by the way." She tried to lighten his mood, wanting to make a good impression. She needed the job.

He let out a heavy sigh and stopped abruptly causing Bonnie to nearly crash into him. He gave a closed door a firm knock. "The 2 p.m. appointment is here." Turning, he gave Bonnie a once over and left her standing at the door. "Thank you, Tyler." The smooth voice of a woman slurred on the other side of the door. Bonnie straightened her back and swished her hair behind her shoulders.

The dark door opened and a thin older woman emerged and draped herself along the door frame casually. "Bonnie Bennett, right?"

Bonnie nodded with a practiced smile. "Yes, how are you?" The gaze the woman gave her from head to toe, studying every part of her body would be unnerving if she wasn't used to other photographers doing the same thing.

"I'm doing just perfect. Come in."

The woman wore tapered black slacks and a strapless ashen colored top made from layers of chiffon. She picked up her tablet and pen, sitting on the edge of the office desk.

"My name is Katherine, I'm responsible for the second review. Please, have a seat." Katherine began writing down a few notes.

"Second review?" Bonnie moved to sit on a cream victorian style chaise. She found it odd that a lounge chair would be on the other side of an office desk but then again it did look great in the room.

"Yes, Tyler goes through the first batch. Fishing through emails and deleting anyone that doesn't suit our artist's taste."

Bonnie nodded, even his assistant had an assistant. He must have made plenty of money and was well established while maintaining to stay out of any limelight. Bonnie decided to butter up her interviewer.

"I like your shirt, grey is-"

"Oyster."

"E-excuse me?"

"The color isn't grey, it's oyster."

"...right, oyster."

"Hmm. He could have you in the Smithsonian for sure." Katherine's eyes oogled Bonnie's toned and shapely legs. "You're a dancer."

"I _used_ to dance, was a dancer for most of my life but... I guess I fell out of love after all the years spent for underappreciated recitals, bad costumes, and what-not." Bonnie stumbled over her words trying to act cool amid her excitement that Katherine was thinking of working with her already.

"Do you consider yourself flexible? With your schedule and with your body?"

"Yes, I self-manage and mostly freelance. I stretch and run every morning when I can. It's calming." Bonnie watched the woman scribble something on her tablet.

"Any jealous boyfriends I should know about? Mister Salvatore doesn't like anyone else in the room while he's working with his model."

"Well, I mean... Kai isn't the jealous type, he knows I model. I've never... nude modeled for art but I'm sure he's fine with it, Mister Salvatore's work is very tasteful." The name easily rolled off of her tongue saying it for the first time.

Katherine grinned and made motions that looked like a circle on her tablet. "That'll be interesting. Any health problems or issues?" Bonnie's eyes followed her hands and felt her heart sink a little when the tablet had red marks written over black text.

"I have an iron deficiency but other than that, no. Not at all."

The woman double tapped the tablet's screen and added more information. "Anemia. You know, they say the lack of iron in the blood makes it sweet. People can be such interesting creatures." The tall woman pushed herself off of the desk and grabbed a small camera from the bookshelf built into a wall.

"I-I guess so. Yea." Bonnie gave a soft laugh at the random fact.

"Could you pose for me?" She sat back down on the corner of the desk and turned on the camera.

Bonnie blinked a few times in surprise but slowly nodded. Removing her purse, she set it on the wool shag circle rug. Laying down on the chaise with her back facing Katherine, she looked over her shoulder back at the camera. She allowed her body to sink comfortably into the cushions, her eyes sparkled, and heart-shaped lips settled slightly agape. A single photo was taken and Katherine set the camera down. "I think we're done here." Her face and attitude became unreadable. "We'll give you a call."

Bonnie smiled and grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder. "Thank you for your time. It was nice meeting you."

"The pleasure was all mine." The woman replied and pressed an intercom button on the desk. "Tyler, sweetie, can you escort out Miss Bennett please." There was a slightly condescending tone in her voice.

* * *

"Hey, you haven't touched your food." Kai pointed his chin at her fish taco and looked up at her with puppy eyes. "What's up?"

Bonnie poked at the peppers and fish piled on her tortilla fighting back tears. "My landlord is kicking me out and I thought I got this really good gig but... I don't know. My interviewer was super fucking pretentious. She just humored me and I'm not getting any bookings. I'm not getting any younger. Everything just sucks right now." Her voice cracked and eyes began to water feeling like a failure.

"How much do you have? I could give you some money Bon, you gotta stop being so stubborn about asking for help."

"I don't have nearly half as much as I need to even get a roommate." She sniffled and pushed her plate away. Hating to see her cry, Kai mirrored her actions then grabbed her hands with his. It was his chance to show the world that she was his and only his. Her aloof behavior was highly attractive amongst his friends who overshared constantly.

"Move in with me."

"What?" They had only been dating for a few months. Their relationship started strangely from the beginning. She was originally interested in his friend until he kept chasing and perusing her. Eventually, he wore her out. She knew he liked her and wanted to be with her but felt a relationship would get in the way of her career, on the other hand, he had plenty of friends who could help her if she hung around long enough. One night she was helping him read a few lines from a script and he stole a kiss from her. The rest was history. She didn't dare break up with him because he always showered her with the attention she knew she didn't deserve. She was terrible at being attentive and didn't have any positive examples of what a good relationship was. "You're kidding."

"I'm not joking. Move. In. With. Me. Don't worry about it, I'll take care of everything okay?"

"Are you sure?" She didn't want to feel like he had to because they were together but she knew he'd do anything for her. "I don't want to get in the way."

"You're my girlfriend Bonnie, you're not in the way of anything. Now stop being so damn stubborn. We can get your stuff tomorrow and tell your landlord to shove it up his ugly ass." His eyebrows wiggled at his own statement as if he'd go out and do it himself.

Bonnie burst into laughter at his crazed look and gave him a weary nod. "Okay. Okay, I'll move."

Kai grinned and pushed her plate back in front of her. "Yay! Now I get to annoy you whenever I'm free." Bonnie gave him a horribly corny smile, dreading the loss of her privacy.

* * *

A few days later Bonnie was pushing the last of her luggage into Kai's trunk, she locked the door to her apartment and dropped the keys under the doormat. She decided to leave the furniture behind and let the landlord deal with it. All she needed were her clothes, a few sentimental items, and her laptop. Sitting in his bedroom, she noticed he didn't have any art on his walls only movie posters. Most of them held overrated performers Kai sometimes liked to emulate.

He was extremely immaculate when it came to cleanliness and it was a little intimidating. Bonnie was a slightly messy person but she always knew where her belongings were. Bonnie picked up her phone that began to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Miss Bennett?"

"May I ask who's calling?" Her words crisp and biting. Caroline teased her, calling it her 'interview voice'.

"This is Mister Salvatore, creator of Salvachain-Deco, is this Miss Bennett?"

Bonnie began to check her reflection on her computer screen to make sure her skin was clear. "This is she. How can I help you?"

"I wanted to congratulate you personally. You've been chosen to fulfill the position of my next project until the foreseeable future as my long-term muse."

Bonnie lifted her head and out towards the door of the bedroom, Kai was nowhere to be found. She then remembered that he was meeting a fellow castmate at a bar for their birthday and she didn't want to tag along. Sometimes his enthusiastic attitude was off-putting and she'd rather stay indoors.

"Thank you. I viewed the work that you've created over the last fifty years, it's magnificent. How decisive your brush strokes are placed, it's very admirable."

"If I could, I'd be blushing Miss Bennett. I'd like to see if you could come in tomorrow at noon."

"Yes. My schedule will be open that day. I look forward to working with you." Bonnie did her best to keep her cool but she was bursting at the seams imagining the pay and possible attention from art collectors she would receive from his works. She did some research on him and he was very influential to art collectors for half of a century. The fact that he was obviously over a certain age made her more comfortable posing for him. From her experience, most men that had been in his profession for a long time were burned out on chasing skirts.

Her first boss, Robbie, was an older known celebrity photographer, beautiful models would come to his mini mansion and party, drink, and roll on molly. Robbie didn't bat a lash as he made sure his valuables weren't damaged.

"I look forward to it, Miss Bennett. I'll see you then."

"Great, thank you _so_ much! Goodbye." Hanging up Bonnie pumped her fist in the air and started playing her get ready music. She had to plan out her look and she wasn't going to disappoint.

* * *

The following day Bonnie mentally tortured herself for sounding too eager over the phone with her future employer. She was back at the property with a black tote holding a change of clothes and wore a simple high collar lavender dress that stopped above the knee. The gate had opened immediately after pressing the buzzer but the door was locked. Looking around the small front yard, she noticed the hedges were as tall as the front gate that kept her from seeing the first floor. Whoever this man was, enjoyed his privacy but also liked to be around people.

Damon swung the heavy door open, his intense expression giving way to lightness as he saw his visitor. His lips quirked at her deer in the headlights reaction. "Hello."

"Yes. I'm here to see Mister Salvatore?" He was absolutely gorgeous, she assumed he was the painter's son as he didn't look a day older than 28. He wore a tight navy henley and dark grey jeans that settled low on his hips exposing a sliver of his abdomen.

"That would be me, you must be the lovely Miss Bennett. Welcome." He stretched out his hand showing perfectly manicured nails. Her mouth formed an 'O' as she tried to figure out what magical skin care and high maintenance fitness regimen he had to maintain his youth on a spectacular level. Both of his own took her hand when she froze in disbelief. "You're not... I mean, it's nice to meet you."

He grinned and took in her gaze, studying the depth of her green eyes. "Please, come in." The hand on the back of hers slid up her forearm and pulled her into his abode.

* * *

 **God, I'm a sucker for drama, why am I so messy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER WARNING: This chapter contains voyeurism. If this makes you uncomfortable, do not continue reading this story in general. This is meant to be dark.**

 **Sorry, it's been so long, I've been very sick and could not continue on any of my stories. I do plan on finishing them so don't think I'll abandon this. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or their characters.**

* * *

Blissfully Unaware

.

2

.

Bonnie eyed the thick head of dark hair in front of her. She was still in disbelief of her employer finding his youthfulness unsettling. His hand still held hers as he guided her down the hallway to give her the tour of his home. Bonnie expected to be working for an old man, mature and possibly eccentric. Not a masculine beauty that would stare and study each and every peak, dip, curve while she lounged completely nude for hours upon hours. The level of vulnerability was heavy making her swallow the saliva that accumulated in her throat and removed her hand from his. Damon stopped at the entrance of his kitchen full of warm natural light.

The walls were a beautiful pale shade of blue with high arched ceilings. The natural stone floor was sanded smooth and had a softly textured finish. The counters were an earthy granite and the cabinets were a blindingly clean stark white.

"The refrigerator is yours to use if you bring something to eat. It's best if its light. I can't have you falling asleep after a heavy meal in the middle a difficult pose." Turning to look down at her, his lips quirked and her skin grew hot.

"Ha, no problem. I'll probably eat before I come so you don't have to worry about that." Bonnie prided herself in being reasonably responsible if it was under her control.

"Some sessions will be much longer than others. Even if you eat before you come, you'll probably want to again before we are done." His words were innocent but there was a griminess in his tone. Feeling like a bundle of nerves, Bonnie raised her hand to push her tousled pin curls behind an ear. "You're right. I didn't think of that." She was beginning to grow out of her element and knew it was going to take a big dose of confidence to not look like she was clueless.

* * *

After he stressed that he wouldn't be comfortable if she ate in the kitchen instead of the dining room, he made a turn down a familiar hallway into the office she sat in with Katherine.

"I should have done this before. It just slipped my mind, Miss Bennett."

Bonnie sat on a camel brown stool behind Damon's cherrywood desk in his study looking through the two-page contract handed to her.

"No problem Mister Salvatore." She hummed as she carefully read it in its entirety making sure she understood what everything meant. It was no different for other contracts she had signed in the past. All information she provided about her age and status of mental health were true. She had to be in her right mind and not showing up to work under the influence of unknown substances. The only thing that was different was the requirement to be exclusive as long as she was working as his model.

It was a plus because it was steady work but she knew his talent would bring in the interest of many opportunities she would have to turn down.

A type of confidential ownership that made Bonnie notice the heavy feeling the house held. It was something she couldn't put into words. Heavy satin, sweat, wine, and white lies that weren't so white.

Her eyes flickered up to read Damon's aura, he was closed off yet very present. His smile was innocent like a crocodile grinning wide until a fish swam into its jaws. He was gazing at her hands or her nails, she couldn't tell.

Curiously she moved the tip of the pen to the right and his eyes followed, to the left and they shifted again. It reminded her of those videos of puppies that would tilt their head back and forth when their owners made noise just for a reaction.

Picking up the pen, she signed her name on the dotted line.

* * *

Bonnie stood in the belly of the beast, taking in her surroundings. His painting studio was twice the size of her apartment. The man had offered her a cup of coffee to which she declined. It had a laxative effect on her so she usually drank green tea in the mornings instead.

"How has your day been so far?" Damon smiled studying her from head to toe, his hands somehow found their way around his coffee machine sitting in the back of the room perfectly without having to pay attention to what he was doing.

"Good. Good." She watched him add two creams and a sugar cube. The bag she bought was gripped tightly against her side. There was something about the room that swelled that she couldn't put her finger on. Caroline was supposed to receive an updated text about her whereabouts for her own safety but Bonnie was too distracted by current events.

"Bonnie." He started as he held a cup of hot coffee in his hand "Think of this as your second home. Emotions reflect in my work so it's important that you are as comfortable as possible. If there's anything that I can do to make sure you are, let me know."

"Yes, Mister Salvatore."

He purred stirring his coffee with his index finger. "Call me Damon."

"I'm sorry but, I'd rather keep it professional Mister Salvatore." He caught her eyes following his finger.

"Well, then it's a good thing I really like being called that." He tested the flavor of his coffee by licking his finger with a languid tongue, his eyes never leaving hers. The air between them was heavily charged

"I brought a spare change of clothes just in case."

"You won't be needing them."

"Right. Of course. Sorry, it's a habit." She found herself falling short of breath watching him put down his coffee on a table and pointing to the plush couch on top of a Persian rug behind her. "Sit please." Almost instantly her body bent and settled, she rested her bag at her feet. Bonnie watched him walk away to a clothes rack where he removed a white robe and a large sheer black veil.

"You know," Bonnie cleared her throat to break the silence, "I thought you were your son or something. What's your secret looking much younger than fifty..."

"A gentleman never tells his age." He smiled, folding the garments into the crook of his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" She watched him return from across the studio, his footsteps were fluid barely making a sound. Her back stiffened and her knees found their way to pressing together as hard as possible.

"That's alright Miss Bennett. Here. We're only going to be doing a few 10-minute sketches today. The following sessions will be for two hours at a time for the rest of our first week. The bathroom is down the hall and the first door to your right if you'd like to take a shower first. I'm not really a fan of makeup or shimmer of any sort."

"I'll do that. No problem. " Taking the garments, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and walked briskly towards where he instructed fighting the urge to look back. "I won't be long!" If she wasn't used to being in rooms with beautiful men she would have been drooling like a dog over a cut of bloody steak.

"Take your time." His voice was low but she heard it crystal clear as she pushed open the bathroom door. The first thing she noticed was that the doors did not have locks or handles. It was held in place by its own magnetic pull and weight. "Modern." She mumbled to herself. Bonnie peeled out of her clothes and hung the soft robe on a hook behind the bathroom door.

Lifting up the black undergarments, she noticed it's softness and high thread count yet it was nearly transparent. Bonnie wasn't afraid of being naked in front of her boss. "Yes, your boss, _just_ your boss," she whispered to herself. The model had done so many implied artistic nudes and bikini shots there was no reason to feel uncomfortable in her body.

Bonnie strolled across the bathroom, completely unaware she was being watched. Bending over to start the shower, her intimates were on display making Damon's mouth go dry watching her walk into the steaming glass stall. Climbing into the shower, she looked at the various bottles and read the ingredients of each.

Warm air wafted against his face as he quietly entered the bathroom and let the door close behind him. The vampire leaned against the doorway marveling at her silhouette in the steam. He was completely engrossed at the sight of her soaping her body into a thick lather. A familiar pleasingly painful ache assaulted him. If a car had crashed into his front gate he wouldn't have given a damn.

* * *

Twenty minutes later she emerged with a refreshed feeling snuggled in her robe and sheer fabric worn beneath it. Her bag and phone were neglected in the bathroom. When Bonnie went into work mode, she cared about nothing but getting the perfect shot. Not even the intimidating appearance of her new employer would distract her. Barefoot, she entered the art studio, she found in him in the right corner facing his classic style wooden easel and an end table with a tray containing squares of fine grit sandpaper, a folded grey cloth, graphite, and charcoal sticks laying neatly in a row.

Sensing her presence, he pointed to the counter along the wall where a white cup of steaming tea was waiting for her. "You should have a cup to warm you up. I can't have you shivering all over the place."

"Right, thanks." Approaching the kitchenette, she almost didn't notice the discreet black fridge built under the counter space. It was a smooth black marble slab made from a single cut. Picking up the tea, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled, chamomile wasn't her favorite flavor but it did keep her warm and relaxed.

She took a sip, eyes seeing the couch and coffee table was pushed to the wall to clear the center of the room. Bonnie wondered how he moved the furniture without making a single sound. "This tea is pretty tasty."

"Miss Bennett."

He turned his upper body towards her, the tips of his fingers slightly blackened by his tools, resting on his thighs. "Today, I won't be instructing your posing. I'll be getting a feel for who you are and what you're like in your first week. How your body naturally moves, it's most comfortable positions, and how far you're willing to stretch and bend depending on the depths of your fancy. Fortunately, with your experience, we'll get some pieces worth holding on to from our experiment period. Everything after will be extremely particular. So, whenever you're ready."

He returned his attention to the elevated pad of paper, fingers grabbing a thick stick of charcoal and casually rolling it between his forefinger and thumb waiting.

As soon as Bonnie emptied the cup of tea, its effects unwound her. From her jaw to her feet, everything went perfectly slack. Her hands began to run along the soft fabric of the robe she wore. A low mumble of faint music was turned up a few notches, she could hear the familiar guitar cords of the song Venus in Furs. It was like any other photoshoot but without the club music, constant moving, and wind in her face.

Bonnie assuredly shed out of her robe, her body enveloped in the black veil bestowed hints of her body beneath just barely trailing on the floor behind her. Like the dancer she truly was, she allowed the background music to guide her to a reclined pose in the middle of the Persian rug on the hardwood floor. Her eyes settled on the flowing waves of music that she imagined how they'd solidify. Cords of cream, forest green, gunmetal grey, and smoky pink. Different and complex but harmonious.

Lulled into a dream-like state, she imagined herself dancing again. Toes pointed, hands perfectly framing the curve of her spine, her shoulders were pulled back, and her breathing was full and deep. In her mind, she was arching, spinning, and leaping. Headed towards a point and goal that was different every time she danced. Bonnie imagined finding herself amongst the elite, a muse immortalized and highly adored. Not out of vanity or ego but feeling that it was simply what she was meant to do and where she belonged.

Physical expression was what drove her for most of her life. Allowing her body to say what she could not and letting her sea of feelings be ambiguous enough to allow people's imagination run wild. To help them discover versions of themselves they could find in her.

"Miss Bennett?"

"Hmm?" Pulling herself out of her daze, her eyes found his. He was deeply focused, brows furrowed and piercing eyes sparkling. She was still detached halfway in and out of her daydream, too distant to swallow bashfully.

"Next position please."

Pulling the tucked corner of the veil from over her bust, she lifted it higher. Thinning the layers that covered her body, Bonnie pulled it over her head and shoulders. Her arms folded and raised above her head as she rolled onto her back which arched towards the sky and her head tilted back until she balanced on its crown. Her body froze and she went back into the music, her ankles and wrist finding the perfect twist and control.

After the third position ended, Bonnie wrapped the veil, that eventually became just draped on top of her fetal position with a single exposed leg extended, around herself tightly. Back down to earth, her wandering thoughts dissipated. Damon wordlessly turned down the music with a small remote and made himself a second cup of coffee.

Putting on her robe, she tightened her belt and tiptoed to his easel. There was a mood in the atmosphere she didn't want to break by speaking. Looking at each individual sketch, she admired his lines and shading, impressive pressure on the charcoal to get many shades of black and grey. It was impressive what he could do with his hands in so little time. Her hands were clasped tightly behind her back, she was tempted to touch it but knew it was nothing like picking up a photographer's camera.

He quietly sat on his stool next to where she stood. Bonnie took a step back and hid her embarrassment at the closeness with a tight-lipped smile. "I see you really like coffee."

"Over the years I've become a coffee snob. So, what do you think?" Bonnie did her best to kindly critique his work as he went through the pages showing each group of sketches per set. Most of her words were vague, pointing out his strengths before explaining what she was attempting to do and how it could be lost in translation. Damon took the dark grey cloth from his tray and wiped his hands as he listened.

"...but I've never worked with a traditional artist before so I don't want to step on your toes, Mister Salvatore."

"No, it's good to know what you're thinking. It helps me shape future plans that will really fit your essence. My father taught me that talent makes a great artist but genius work only comes from the passionate."

"That's true. I've never really thought about that. Normally I'm promoting something other than myself. This is all new."

"Do you enjoy it, Miss Bennett?"

"I do, it's... it's like I'm dancing again."

She missed the smug smile that graced his face as he checked his wristwatch.

* * *

Refusing his offer to have a driver take her home, Bonnie dialed Caroline's number and walked two blocks away from Damon's townhouse before mapping a bus route to Kai's apartment.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Guess who's in the making to be the next Mona Lisa?" Bonnie sang, gushing at the money in her envelope.

"Uh... _me_. Duh!" Caroline answered with a laugh.

"Shut up!" Bonnie giggled. "So, the first session was great, gave me an extra $50 tip which was worth pushing myself."

"For a half hour session? I bet you pushed yourself alright, right on that-

"Caroline! Gross, he's almost sixty or something!" Bonnie climbed onto the bus and sat in the back.

"Is he like a hot dad? You know, a 'daddy' or whatever it's called."

"Honestly he doesn't even look over 30, I don't get it. He's _really_ handsome and in great shape. Oh! And _polite_ which was a major surprise to be honest."

"It's called good breeding. So when is the wedding?"

"Oh, that's funny. Aren't _you_ still internet dating? Trying to bag the next big app developer?"

"Ugh, no. I'm taking a break. The last guy was part of some super big new social media site but was still living with his ex-girlfriend. It's really awkward when I just want to get laid in his bed. Speaking of super big. Our trip to Miami. You still up for that?"

"Yes! Yes, we're going. We're going to party our faces off, ignore our phones, and wear nothing but trashy neon bathing suits all day. You've been planning for this festival for months, I'm not backing out. So what are you doing?" At her stop, Bonnie climbed off of the bus and approached her boyfriend's apartment building.

"At the bank to make a deposit. Can't wait to retire from gogo dancing. I'm buying my first commercial spot in the business district I plan on subletting. The plan is to own three by next year and quit. The end goal is to have a whole building."

"Yea then a hotel where the staff all look like hot strippers and giggles." Unlocking the door with the key Kai made for her, Bonnie entered their shared apartment and tucked the cash in a side compartment in her suitcase under her bed.

"Don't rain on my parade, it could happen if I decide to start it in Vegas."

"Yea, yea, well don't forget about me. I gotta check my emails. I know you have a schedule and list for the Miami trip so I'll be expecting it. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too. Bye."

* * *

Bonnie went to bed early, after a morning workout followed by holding strained positions without break wore her out.

In the middle of the night, she awoke to hear rustling around in the apartment. Sitting upright in the bed she shared with her boyfriend, Bonnie reached for the switchblade Kai gifted her when they started dating. Putting her feet carefully on the floor, she prepared herself to run and lock the wide open bedroom door. As the footsteps grew louder, she heard a familiar voice. "Bonnie."

"Kai?!"

Turning on the lights, she saw his scrunched up face not at all accepting the bright room. He smelled of liquor and his clothes looked unkempt.

"You're really drunk." She checked his pockets to make sure he still had his phone and wallet. It wasn't the first time he would get plastered with his acting crew. Bonnie just accepted it for what it was since no one ever got hurt.

"No, I'm not." He flung his arms around her and pushed her towards the bed. "You should really go to the bathroom first before you lay down," Bonnie warned remembering the last time he got so drunk he peed in the kitchen corner.

"No. I'm not. I'm- I don't have to go. I'm fine." He slurred. For someone, so shit faced he was still pretty cute. Cute until he collapsed on the bed trapped her in between. "Kai, you're crushing me."

"Shhh. I'm fine. I'm fine."

Grumbling she rolled him off of her and climbed off the bed. Pushing him onto his side, she grabbed a trashcan from the bathroom and put it on the floor next to his side.

"I love you." Kai murmured, arms flinging over the side of the bed pushing the can closer to his face.

"Mhm." Bonnie hummed. Picking up her laptop and charger, she moved into the living room to see if Mister Salvatore updated his gallery.

* * *

 **+karma: Bon & Kai's relationship is very similar to one of a friend who didn't have time to date so let herself be in a relationship with someone who was in the industry she was trying to get into. Not in a 'using' him kind of way but, get in where you fit in kind of way. **

**+introvertedxxmusings , Raven, bellavida2013 & Guest(s): It's good to know you are all my garbage people. My people~ I'm a messy witch that lives for drama.**

 **+justcallmeQ: BINGO, she wants the benefits, I work in LA selling high-end art and my friend works in pr. Many of the women in media relationships are just there for the buzz, they could care less what their others are up to unless it's obvious and could ruin their image. Queen Katherine hasn't worked a day in her life for the past 15 years so she isn't bothered by her lover's pastime, as long as no one takes her position, she's not bothered. Ehuehe...**

 **+ja4ever, bamonfangirl, Guest(s): Thank you babes xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD.**

* * *

Orchids

.

3

.

It was late morning as Bonnie finished up her ritual. It became second nature, almost like breathing. Some would call her obsessed, she simply called it a preventative lifestyle. First toner, serum, and vitamin c cream. Then collagen infused moisturizer and a thin layer of vitamin e oil before finally adding sun protectant. She took her skin care seriously especially living in a city where the UV often reached a max level of 10 and pollution was heavy. It was high maintenance but it was better to have a longer career with great skin than quick lazy beauty with an even shorter career. It was much less complicated than her idea of a relationship.

It was a shame she'd have to wash it off once she arrived at her modeling gig and reapply after but the pay was worth the extra effort. A week had passed since she and Damon had begun working together. There was a stirring since within her to demand more, strive for more, and expect more. She'd arrive, and he'd hand her a robe and a veil or sheet to wrap around her however she liked. After a relaxing shower, he'd have a cup of steaming tea waiting for her and the music playing faintly as she lost herself in her posing and he lost himself in his work. She never stayed for more than the required couple of hours on longer days.

"Hey, babe." Kai grimaced painfully and held his head as he entered the bathroom.

She looked him over and nodded nonchalantly. "Morning sleepyhead, how's the hangover?"

Kai opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Pretty shitty. How was work?" He had a habit of going in a little too hard at the events he was invited to. If he's didn't toss and turn so much he was a great cuddler.

"Pretty good. Short sessions are about to get longer but good pay and free beverages." Bonnie mumbled half-jokingly.

Kai removed his clothes and kissed her cheek, moving towards the back he turned on the hot water for his shower. Bonnie hurried to rub in her moisturizer and avoid the humidity.

"So what exactly do you model again? This is that life art gig right?" Kai returned to rub Bonnie's shoulders, he enjoyed watching her get ready whether it was a simple skincare or full glamour makeup. Something about her in deep concentration was attractive to him.

"It's nothing really, just posing and getting sketched by a ...some old artist. Nothing to write home about." Bonnie shrugged off her fleeting crush. She had her share of chasing male models and photographers she had gigs with that would write her off for the next thing that tickled their fancy. Caroline advised her after her last failed relationship that it was important to leave them wanting more. Modeling, acting, dancing or relationships; always leave them wanting more.

"Really? Is that so?" He hummed, suspicious at her hurried behavior. "You don't want to join me in the shower?"

"And get my hair wet? No thanks." Bonnie frowned seeing her flat-ironed hair already starting to frizz and fluff up. _Oh well, whatever._ "I could get in a quick rinse I guess and avoid my face somehow..." She'd just have to add a little leave-in and gel and go au naturel.

* * *

Bonnie successfully showered avoiding her boyfriend's horny advances. Finger combing product through her curls and drying off, she applied a layer of moisturizer to her skin. Her face twisted as she sat on Kai's bed. That smell. She hated the way his apartment smelled when she got out of the shower. Bonnie never understood why but it bothered her. Kai had climbed out of the shower first and was getting dressed as she rubbed lotion onto her legs. Glancing around, she tried to find a lighter for the candle she bought a few days ago.

"Hey?" Kai rubbed a bit of pomade into his hair and looked over himself in the closet mirror.

"Hmm?" Bonnie threw on a pair of jeans and a camel-colored strapless blouse.

"Can I borrow your laptop for a bit when I get back? Mine's not working" He glanced over at her, watching at her fumble under the pillows and through the nightstand on either side of their bed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the lighter, have you seen it? The laptop is on the dresser." She wanted to light the candle before he sprayed himself with that awful trendy 'sports' cologne that was popular but ghastly. It made her nauseous sometimes. Picking up the candle, she glared at it.

"I haven't. You leaving soon?" He posed in front of the mirror to inspect his outfit.

"In a bit. I'm gonna make up your bed first." She set the candle down and began straightening his sheets.

" _Our_ bed." He corrected with a grin. "Oh, I guess you found it." He closed the closet doors and went through his sock drawer. Kai wasn't the most stylish when it came to dressing up but he was great at color coordinating.

"Found what?" Bonnie made her way around the bed and smoothed out the wrinkles on the comforter.

"The lighter silly, look, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Love you." Kai briskly walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek before she could answer and left.

Bonnie looked down at the candle next to her side of the bed and jumped. "...what the..."

* * *

Caroline let out a heavy breath and checked the number on her phone before answering the call. "Queen of the universe speaking." She laid a few books out before her about business ideas and renting properties. Rows of neon page tabs and neon highlighters made her studying a bit less dull.

"Care, it's Bon. Something happened." There was a pant on the other side of the line.

"Uhuh." Caroline let a yawn, she had spent the early morning studying her pants off and it was nearing noon already. All she wanted to do was climb into her bed and sleep until a couple hours before work. "Did you just finish smashing your boss? Was it good you dirty slut?"

"This is serious. I lit a candle. With my mind. My mind! Swear on my mom's grave."

"You don't even like your mother. Bon, you gotta stop watching those magician movies you love so much." Caroline grabbed a glass bottle of strawberry juice from her fridge. "Did the candle speak some mumbo-jumbo to you about hooking me up with any of your boss' cute relatives?"

"I'm not joking. Care, I'm freaking out. I gotta come over after work. Are you gonna be home?"

Caroline raised a brow trying to twist open the cap on her drink. "Yea sounds like you're going through something and it's probably best to come by early. After 8 I'll be gone till 4 AM so ya know, I'll probably be tired and annoyed after."

* * *

Bonnie discreetly gave him a long look. His damp thin henley was nearly transparent, hair wet and messy and low hanging lounge pants that stopped just above his bare feet. She assumed he just took a shower or finished an intense workout.

"Good afternoon." Bonnie felt like she was in grade school all over again, feeling soft and squishy at the sight of him. Not only was their age gap alluring but they way he made sure all the focus was on her. It was only fair that he felt the same, that she made him feel something. She was the model. She was the muse. She had to embrace it. She had the power to, she was a performer. Like in the past, Bonnie got over her crushes by putting herself above everything else.

He stalled, fingers gripped the frame of the doorway. "Your hair..."

"Yeah, I didn't really have time to do it, I can pull it back-"

"No. I don't know why you didn't wear it like this before. It's beautiful, wear it this way."

Smiling, she shrugged. "I'll remember that. It's hard to tell with photographers so I try to be 'blendable' with every idea they have in mind."

"You're not going to have to worry about what a photographer wants Miss Bennett. Just me." Bonnie picked up on the playfulness in his voice. He took a step back, cueing her to walk into his home. There wasn't enough space to go inside without her brushing against his chest but she pretended not to notice.

She slipped past him feeling his eyes follow her. "You're right Mister Salvatore. For now." Bonnie replied with a hint of playfulness in her own. He stopped himself from following her into the kitchen as she put away her lunch. Instead, he entered his art studio, walking directly to the small fridge under the counter space to check up on his supply. He was running low.

Damon wasn't one to worry but when he did not eat the more reckless he became. The vampire grew more sensitive to many little things. Every one of his enhanced senses increased, multiplied. The animalistic need to feed, it made him delirious with an insatiable ache. It was why he could only last so long with Katherine. Starvation made him think about nothing else but the obsession to drink.

It was easy to steal blood but he spoiled his palette and was an extremely picky eater. When unsatisfied, reasoning held no meaning yet had the capability to worsen over time. That last blood bag shining up at him from inside the fridge would be gone in a couple of days if not rationed.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged on a stool with a warm cup of camomile tea cradled in her hands, Bonnie noticed they were constantly alone in his home. "What happened to your assistant?"

Damon's hair was still disheveled and wet, he didn't bother to groom it. She wondered if he wore it that way on purpose. That 'just finished having sex' look was hard to pull off in a professional manner but he did it flawlessly.

"My assistant?" Damon pondered drinking his coffee. As before he stirred it with his finger, not that he had to but needed to see her watch his tongue glide along the wet digit to clean it.

She watched his eyes follow the bobbing of her foot in amusement. "Katherine is her name isn't it?" Bonnie uncrossed her legs and stood, she passing him and placing the emptied teacup onto the back counter knowing his baby blues attached themselves to her. "She has fabulous legs." Bonnie brought up the other woman's attractiveness deliberately. The baby witch smelled a copper bitterness unaware of its source.

"She'll be coming back tomorrow from New York. There is little that goes on in the first week so she rarely is here during that time." He cleared his throat and pushed himself up, walking towards two large bouquets of velvety, hyper-realistic flowers. Bonnie lingered near the counter space running her fingers along the surface as she marveled over the seamless design.

"There's something important I should make known before we get into the heavier work." His statement and the finality in his voice made her lift her head. She watched him pluck off the petals and place them in his palm. Her head tilted slightly as she made her way across the room until she was only within arm's reach.

"Yes?"

"It's imperative that you stay extremely still. When I work, you are a statue. They may be slightly uncomfortable positions," his tongue ran over his bottom lip out of habit, "uncomfortable temperatures, placement of props but no matter what... Do not move. Ever." His hand was filled with petals, the other handed her a bathrobe.

"Yes. I understand and I already showered." Bonnie took the robe noticing there was no veil to accompany it.

"I need you to be wet for me, the robe is for after." He removed the stool from the center of the room and sat down in his own. His lips quirked hearing her heartbeat make a temporary change in rhythm. "A quick rinse is all I need for this to work."

Her fingers naturally curled around the fabric slightly stroking the smooth surface, eyes flickering toward him to see him shift in his seat behind his easel unaware that her action made his cock jump. The way he watched her, he wanted something more but couldn't admit it. As Caroline suggested, she would leave him on edge wanting more.

* * *

Exiting the bathroom damp and naked, Bonnie was handed a glass ball and moved to the center of the room. His hand faintly brushed the small of her back, innocently she assumed. Bonnie allowed her artist to fill her hair with tiny white and yellow flowers. They were in no noticeable pattern yet perfectly fit each placement. The little witch remained stilled feeling the essence of the moment as a challenge upon instruction. Another chapter of her career that she had to take advantage of with elegance. Her wet skin allowed the petals to stick as he placed them on her one by one with feather light touches. On her arms, cheeks, neck, they looked heavenly on her. A shiver left her as he continued to add more to her chest, stomach, and thighs.

"Are you cold?" His steel eyes flickered up almost flirtatiously and she stiffened afraid to bite her lip.

"A little." It wasn't true but it was a good excuse for the goosebumps that appeared. Bonnie could feel a faint puff of breath fan across her face as he tilted her chin up to inspect his application. The intense gaze made her shut eyes. She reminded herself she was meant to be marveled at, meant to be viewed as a work of art. Opening her eyes again she saw that he was walking towards the door.

"I'll change the temperature."

* * *

Bonnie stood at her mark, her directed pose was a subtle lean and twist to not tire her. He was sitting on his stool, his easel pushed more out of the way. With his shoulders slightly hunched and pelvis tilted, his body was more relaxed than before. Even barefoot and in loungewear, he still appeared polished.

After a half hour of boredom, she allowed the glass ball to roll out of her hands testing him. Just to see his reaction. He got to stare, watch, and observe every inch of her body as she stood still exposed and unprotected. It hit the rug with a soft thud before rolling towards her ankle.

"Can you... pick that up for me?" Bonnie never made a move, she only wondered if she could get him on the ground and do it for her. As if he were a puppet on a string, he put down his paintbrush and slowly approached her. Lowering himself to one knee, his eyes level with her hips. Her mound. She couldn't tell if he looked or not, his gaze going from the sphere to where it should be. She couldn't hear him take in her scent deeply from how their faces were angled, Bonnie remained as still as possible.

Those methane blue eyes enjoyed the closer look, she smelled like honey, roses, and mystery. Openly studying the much softer texture of her skin, from her inner thighs up to the curve under her breasts where her heartbeat began to race. It was like sniffing and admiring the color of a fine brandy before having a taste. The way he lingered, taking his time as he stood upright looming over her, the dropped object in hand.

Bonnie teasingly refused to make eye contact feeling the weight of the orb return to her open palms. A work of art did not have to be moved but to make others move and make them feel moved. "Thank you, Mister Salvatore." His obedience gave her a high.

His lips flashed a smoldering grin. "Whatever my muse needs." Inside his stomach clenched tight. Her act only making it all the more satisfying when he would fuck her stupid and wipe that haughty look off of her face. Fucking her until he had her maim him, to fuck her so good she'd claw and bite to try to cope. He could give painful pleasure and take it even better.

Bonnie wanted to feel guilty, bad about what she was doing but she didn't. He knew she was taken and his subtle flirting was becoming not so subtle. Bonnie reminded herself a man like him didn't deserve to be given anything he ever wanted easily. Her little actions reminding him though he was the artist, she was the art. It would be fun to toy with him the way she was sure he was toying with her.

* * *

An hour marked the end of the first round of their painting session. After the second round, he would be finished and move on to detailing. Not straying from her spot, she basked in the moment of being circled as he took a mental note of the placement of every petal. Her skin was drying and the flowers were losing their moisture, they would begin to fall to the ground in a matter of seconds. One by one he plucked them from her skin.

Bonnie moved as he tried to drape the robe over her, creating distance when she shouldn't. Deliberately disobeying him, knowing he told her not to budge until he said otherwise. Turning, she took it from him and pulled her arms through the sleeves refusing to look above his sculpted chest. Startling Bonnie, Damon grabbed at her, closing the opening and tieing the belt securely. The tugging of the belt pulled her hips forward earning him a gasp and faint scent of her arousal.

It wasn't enough. The other girls would have the entire studio flooded with arousal while posing on the other side of the room. Damon knew his approach would have to be hands-on by what moved her most. She was a dancer, a very physical woman.

Bonnie asked to eat her light lunch in private to which he agreed to. It gave him the time to divide his homemade blood bag into two crystal decanters. He watched her secretly as she rinsed off a second time, tempted to give her a tongue lashing for not lathering her thighs and breasts like she did during their earlier sessions. Bonnie kept herself on her best behavior as their day closed and for the first time accepted to have a driver take her home.

Walking her to the door his hand found itself settled at the small of her back, her waist was so small he could easily grip it with one hand. Perfect for meeting his thrusts that would show her how disturbingly enamored he was beginning to feel. Damon pulled his hand away at the thought and tucked them into his pockets.

"I've put your envelope in your bag. Think you've got everything you can think of?"

Bonnie took a brief moment to inspect her purse to make sure she had her phone, wallet, and keys. His eyes roamed her freely as she occupied her focus and spotted a bit of mud on the toe of her knee-high riding style boots. How fitting.

"I think you've got something on your shoe." He pointed at the mark lazily, waiting to see her bend at the waist.

Toe up and heel down, she craned her neck to confirm he was right. "You have an eye for detail. I can't get a good look..." She gazed up at him with her chin tilted higher than before. "I think your muse needs you to clean it off for her."

"Is that right?" He stared at her lips, they could be cleaned off too.

"If you're able to." She gave him a quirked brow. Tempted to push the envelope with subtlety.

"Whatever my muse needs." He repeated, she caught the smirk he flashed that was far from professional.

"I am an extremely capable man Miss Bennett. If you remember the job description did say I am willing to do anything to accommodate my muse." His voice dropped to a husky whisper, barely audible as he kept his distance. Willing her to lean in. Bonnie didn't budge. They stared at each other for a passing moment, breathing each other's air before he backed away to grab a wet cloth.

Bonnie swallowed the lump forming in her throat as he knelt before her and placed her foot on his knee. She was being spoiled and liked it. It wouldn't be wrong to expect it even. As one hand cleaned her boot tentatively, the other gripped her ankle to keep it in place. Watching the top of his head as he worked, she felt the grip go from ankle to calf, from calf to behind the knee. A firm grip he had no problem showing off.

The model cleared her throat. "I think you've got it." He released her leg and stood to ball the cloth in his hands. "I hope so." He squeezed it, the muscles beneath his shirt ticking faintly for her.

"I've got to go. I have dinner plans with my boyfriend, Mister Salvatore." She placed emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' to make it clear he couldn't have her. No matter how much she would lead him to believe it on a whim.

"Also, thank you for being patient with me being new to all this. I'm glad I didn't break that ball." A little humility made anyone appear more _achievable_.

Damon shrugged and opened the front door to look out for her driver. "You did great. I should be done with the detailing in two days. You'll get to see it at the gallery dinner."

Bonnie followed him outside the front door and turned on her phone to text Caroline. "For the other artists right? Is there a specific dress code?"

"Semi-formal but don't worry about it. My assistant will be taking care of that for you."

"Really? Thank you, that's really kind of you. You are so generous. I'm not going to have to owe you am I?" She assumed it was Katherine but Tyler did most of the work.

"Yes, actually, you will owe me." He smiled and she let out a surprised laugh. "Two dances, and one where I get to steal you away." Damon's smile faded to something else, not speaking of dancing of any kind as his second payment.

"You don't have to take, you can just ask." Boldly she winked at him and walked off to the driver waiting out front.

* * *

By midnight Katherine returned from her trip, arms full of shopping bags and Tyler behind her pulling her luggage through the front door. His face disgruntled as he had to hear the latest album of an upper-crust brat that couldn't hold a note while Katherine belted out along with it.

"So glad to get out of the air. I absolutely hate how cold flights are." The thin older woman announced with a pout allowing her brand new clothes to fall on the floor for Tyler to pick up when he returned from upstairs. Damon managed to pull himself away from his work hearing a limo drive up to the house. He knew how jealous she could be if he was too absorbed into his work and he was feeling inspired the last few days.

"So how are we doing at the start of week two?" Katherine wandered around the lounge area with a glass of champagne in hand. After two little bottles of vodka on her flight, she was ready to dish and bitch with enthusiasm.

"She's playing games with me, kitty," Damon confirmed watching Tyler pour him a glass of scotch.

"Oh? Well, a tease is _way_ more fun than the coy and hopeless romantics, it gets so old after a while." Katherine grinned, she brought her drink to her lips.

"What do you think I should do to her?" He sat down on the loveseat and curled his finger for her to sit in his lap.

"Well, from what I know... she's in a relationship. Enough self-control to be a tease. A dancer so she's got discipline and a bit of endurance... Honestly as good as tying her down sounds, I think you need to be a bit more creative. It's terrible because I love to see the looks on their faces when that forced orgasm hits and they can't hold onto a damn thing." Katherine sat in his lap remembering how he tied Vicki down and taped a vibrating bullet to her clit and left it there for an hour turned up to the max speed as he pounded into her from behind like a madman. By the time he was done, it took her hours to walk again.

"I was thinking... I could be her submissive right until the last moment. The very last moment." Scents of fear, lust, and anger was a combination that drove him wild. He and Katherine often had angry sex, it was one of the reasons he didn't turn her.

"Oh, the element of surprise on a whole new level. I like!" She tapped her manicured nail on the glass.

* * *

 **Drama bomb~**

 **There will be more Tyler in the story. Will he become Bonnie's ally? Is he their little house pet? What will the other vampires think of Bonnie during their art viewing dinner party? Think Bonnie and Caroline can figure out what to do about this neat candle trick? Maybe Bonnie can out dominate Damon? What if she can't? Will Katherine tap in or be very displeased?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

 **Thank you for the reviews. It makes me more enthused to write the future chapters faster. I have about 6 more half-finished thanks to you showing your interest. Probably will be uploaded and finished faster than any other fic I'm working on. I adore your drama loving monsters. xoxo**

* * *

.

Smoke And Mirrors

.

4

.

Caroline, wearing a pair of hot pink short-shorts and daisy tank top, opened the front door to a nervous looking Bonnie. Thoughts of their conversation made her increasingly skittish the closer the witch got to her destination. Reaching into her purse, Bonnie pulled out a candle she grabbed on the way over and passed the blonde. "I gotta show you this because I know if I don't... I'm gonna think I'm crazy. I know I'm not. Worst case scenario... it doesn' work and you think I'm crazy. Hella crazy."

"Haha," Shutting the door, Caroline grabbed them both a bottle of chilled water from the fridge. It was always a hot day in Los Angeles so she kept a case chilled in a separate fridge at all times. "Girl, you've always been cray-cray. Remember that time at that Halloween party where you-"

"No, not like that. This is a whole other level of crazy." A Halloween party a two years ago, Caroline walked in on Bonnie making out with a woman wearing a Catwoman costume in the bathroom. She had no shame and Caroline didn't complain, that chick's look was impressive.

Bonnie remembered her grandmother talking about the inherited magic she assumed to be a metaphor for womanly power or divine feminine energy. Sitting down on the couch she placed the candle in the middle of the coffee table and stared at it. At Bonnie's side, Caroline unceremoniously plopped down two water bottles next to the candle. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh!" Bonnie snipped as she lightly slapped at her friend's exposed thigh. "Let me focus."

Her best friend was skeptical but supportive with an open mind. Minutes passed and the go-go dancer grew impatient. Caroline hoped Bonnie bought a trick candle at a gag shop and was just trying to have a little fun yet nothing happened. Caroline rolled her eyes and pushed herself off of the couch. "Okaaay."

Bonnie sucked at her teeth and continued to concentrate on the feeling that stood out to her the most. She thought of Damon tugging her by the belt of her robe. The gesture was simple and unplanned but charged. His sweetness and good behavior changed the moment she rebelled against his warnings. It matched the intoxicating feeling she got the first day she walked into that house. Stimulated by the waves of unsatisfied curiosity, she allowed it to swim over her body. Smoke started to rise from the wick of the candle and Caroline froze.

"Bon... What..."

Bonnie pushed the heated energy up from her belly and chest outwards with her mind. The witch channeled it with purpose and intent until finally, a 'whiff' sound came from somewhere between her and the now lit wick.

"Holy shit! You're wizarding Harry!" Caroline yelled jumping up and down on the couch cushion.

"Shut up- oh my god, that's not even how the phrase goes!" Bonnie managed to get out as she burst into laughter.

* * *

Kai noticed Bonnie was still in deep thought for the third hour of their date. She was drawn within herself and didn't laugh at his jokes or smile when he gave her the good news about the pilot that took off for a late night show he would be a regular character on. He felt like she was hiding something from him and didn't like it.

"Did I do something to offend you?"

Bonnie looked up from her plate of food she didn't touch. She could only think about how she needed to see her Grams and if she could take time off of work long enough to fly to Virginia. Her boss didn't seem to have a problem anytime she made a request so it was worth a shot.

"Kai, what are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? I just feel like you don't want me! I take you out, I invite you to hang out with my friends, you rarely smile at anything anymore. I tell you about the role I got and its like it's painful for you to be enthusiastic!"

Kai looked clearly hurt and annoyed but wanted to use reason to show her his side of things. He cared for her but didn't know how to truly move her.

"I miss my grandmother Kai! What am I supposed to be? A robot that makes you feel better about yourself when you need the extra crutch because you can't stand on your own?!"

Bonnie knew it was a weak answer. On one side she did miss her grandmother, on the other side, Kai knew she was always aloof and distant when it came to relationships. With Kai, he was mild, he cared about her in his own way but he bored her. He was never exciting and he never made her feel like there was more outside of the boring bubble of Los Angeles.

"You can at least open up to me! How am I supposed to know these things? You barely ever talk to me about work. It's like I don't even get to see you anymore!"

"I am not doing this right now Kai. I don't talk because I want to get away from my thoughts sometimes! Just because I have a lot on my mind doesn't mean I am proud of what goes on in there or want to bring it up!"

Angry, Bonnie dropped her utensils and tossed the napkin from her lap into her dinner plate.

"Are you serious? You're going to just walk off?!" Kai snipped.

Bonnie didn't answer as she grabbed her purse and pushed her chair back to leave the table. To save him the embarrassment, she walked into the bathroom instead of walking out of the entrance for all to see. As she adjusted her maroon slip dress in the sink mirror, she received a text from Kai.

 **K: We're leaving. I'm outside**.

Bonnie exited the restaurant to see Kai in his car glaring at her in the parking lot. He regularly opened the door for her almost every time they were riding together except for that time. She didn't want to get in the car to hear him continue about how mad he was just for him to run home and drink until he passed out again.

Crossing her arms in the cold, Bonnie walked around the car and out of the parking lot. She took her cell phone out of her purse and began to look up how far the apartment was from the restaurant within walking distance. Clearing her head and getting some fresh air was what she needed the most that night. The phone alerted her that she would have to walk for forty-five minutes in heels and it still sounded more tempting than riding in the car to hear him rant and ramble about a relationship she wasn't sure about. Kai drove past her looking dead ahead dramatically as if to prove a point making Bonnie even more furious.

Five minutes passed and a black Cayman Porshe began to slow down beside her following her footsteps. As a tinted window rolled down, Bonnie put on her best resting-bitch-face.

"Hey!" The voice of a raspy young man rang clear out into the night to grab her attention.

"I'm not interested, buddy." A strange habit that had formed within Bonnie began to show recently. Whenever she turned someone down she had to rub it in. Her hips began to sway as she continued to strut. Bonnie was in the mood to have a bit more attitude and it was beginning to get a little out of hand.

"Bonnie, is that you?"

"How the hell do you know- Tyler?! What are you doing here?"

"I go on drives around here... need a ride?"

"No, I'm fine." Bonnie continued to walk and the black car continued to slowly follow her.

"Really? In those heels?"

The young witch paused and so did the hybrid. She could hear the fusion chill music playing in his car that had an abstract flair. He had exceptional tastes.

"It's not that far... but if you're offering." Bonnie opened up the passenger side door and climbed in. Tyler rolled up the window on her side as she buckled her seatbelt and pulled off. Taking out her phone she pulled up the navigation application and held it up for him to see.

"I'm guessing you weren't out here for a night jog?" Tyler lifted a brow looking at her and drumming his fingers on the wheel.

Bonnie laid her head back and closed her eyes. She needed to disappear, she wanted to not think and not speak. The thing she needed the most was a break from expectations and responsibility. The young witch was on the cusp of burning out and had to get away from the city and the people in it soon. She couldn't wait for her trip to Maimi with Caroline.

"Just have a lot on my mind."

"Boy troubles?"

"If that's what you want to call it. I told him I'm not looking for anything serious because I don't know what serious is. I told Kai that I'm not the ideal girlfriend type and he kept chasing after me anyway. It's like I didn't warn him..."

Tyler raised his eyebrows expecting her to bring up Damon instead. "Yea, I'm taking a break from the dating scene too myself." The hybrid was once Damon's pupil, to learn about not only visual arts but the art of seduction. The pressure became too much when he realized it wasn't in him to do what Damon did. The vampire did decide to keep him around for extra assistance and to pay attention to Katherine when he was too busy.

"Well, you dodged all the bullets." She saw Kai calling her phone and canceled the call before it rang a second time.

 **K: Where are you?**

 **B: U serious?**

 **K: R U okay?**

 **B: You drove off.**

 **K: U walked off?**

 **B: I got it handled, Be there in a few.**

 **K: Be safe. Love you.**

She decided not to leave 'k' as a one-word reply as she let out a heavy breath. Bonnie closed the messages and furrowed her brows. She missed when she and Kai were only social drinking buddies that had made out a few times. Things were getting too real for her to handle.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?"

Bonnie was tired of hearing that question, she avoided Kai the rest of that night. He tried to hug it out but she didn't want to be bothered. She found herself frustrated and irritable. The feeling of there being magic at her fingertips and wanting to talk to her Grams about it was only the edge of the iceberg. Now she was at work and Damon kept her from digging into her thoughts with how distracting he naturally was.

When letting her in, he wore a fitted sweater and dark wash jeans that looked too tight in the crotch area. She managed to sneak a glance or two trying to determine if he stuffed his pants or not. The thought made her grin for a second, his followed not understanding that she was imagining him putting a couple of socks in his briefs. After spending longer than usual standing in the shower and staring into space, she put on her robe and picked up her cup of tea in the art studio.

Damon noticed his smirks and subtle jokes did nothing to make her shiver, look away, or give off her natural intoxicating scent. She didn't gaze at him boldly or bother to flirt with him either. It bothered him. The night before he had emptied the first crystal decanter of the remaining blood he had in his home. The next would only last another week if he sipped slowly. His hunger made him more curious and though he denied it, concerned.

"I just miss my grandmother."

"Did she pass away recently?" Damon knew very little about Bonnie, he had Tyler pull up more information about her but all that could be found was she grew up in a small town and had been modeling since moving to Los Angeles.

Bonnie shook her head and walked away from him. They were seated on stools arm's length away from each other. Setting the cup down on the black countertop, she leaned against it and looked at his face. Judging that he was in a fair enough mood, she took the risk.

"I was wondering if I could take some time off to visit her. I haven't seen her in nearly four years. I just... don't know how much time I have left. I can't stop thinking about it, she's been on my mind a lot."

"Where does she live if you don't mind me asking?"

Damon wasn't one to try to get to know much about his muses but picking at a weak spot was always effective and Bonnie had few from what he could see. Their night at the dinner party would be revealing but at the same time, unpredictable considering her focus was obviously on anything but him.

He watched her deep pink tongue run along her bottom lip to taste the few grains of raw sugar that coated the skin there. Instinctively, Damon copied her with the strange hope that he could taste her lips. Both sets he was sure tasted equally sweet.

"Mystic Falls Virginia."

Under her facade was a woman who sought soft direction and he saw right through it. Standing, Damon crossed the wooden floors and cocked his head. "I think I've found my theme for next week. It perfectly fits the dress you'll be wearing this evening."

"What's that theme?"

"Stick around and you'll find out." He quirked a brow, as much as he wanted her, he wanted to have her around for a little longer even more. "Now, for your pose, I want you to come here..."

He eased the robe off of her and turned her to the side so her profile would be the view from where he sat. Taking it once removed, his lips neared her ear, his voice soft.

"Are you good on your knees?"

Bonnie blinked several times thrown by his question. "What?"

For a second, he pressed his front against her naked body as he wrapped a tan colored sheet around her waist and tucked it at her hip. His touch was cooler than before compared to their previous sessions. Bonnie wondered if he was feeling under the weather.

"On your hands and knees. Can you stay that way for a while, Bonnie?"

"I don't think it would be a challenge for me at all, Mister Salvatore." She looked at him over her shoulder, his lips were so close if she stuck out her tongue she could lick them. The lack of space didn't bother her but the fact that he didn't move away piqued her interest in how aware he was of how his question sounded.

"Very good."

It was routine for him to position her into the pose he needed but something was different. His touch was not rough but far from his usual feather light brushes. Damon's thumbs pressed into her lower back as he gripped her hips bending her over and pushing her slowly into the position he wanted her in. Her heart began to race as he knelt beside her feeling his thumbs press harder, dipping her back into a deep arch forcing her hips to raise in the air. "...just like that."

She clamped her eyes shut trying to ignore how suggestive his tone was. Damon picked up a large light wicker basket nearly the size of Bonnie's entire back and placed it into the arch. Green ivy plants inside it cascaded out and down her shoulders, over her head and hips. Bonnie could feel the fabric of the cloth being tugged and adjusted to a dangerously low position until it nearly slipped off.

Standing back, he crossed an arm over his chest while the other propped up his chin. She looked like a forest nymph, looking to be caged. Sitting at his stool, Damon began to work.

For an entire hour, Bonnie locked up and drifted into her mind. She worried about if she could accidentally burn something if she ended up arguing with Kai. How she would get away from the city just to learn how to control it. She worried she would find her Grandmother still drinking except saying 'I told you so' with a sloppy smirk on her face.

Bonnie wondered how her ex-boyfriend was doing. Jeremy was a dork but he was sweet and always looked out for her. He wouldn't last a day in the city, he wasn't very bright or the most loyal but he had a big heart that would have caused him to be eaten alive in her circle.

"Bonnie."

She moved her eyes towards him. "Hmm?" Damon removed the bowl from her back and outstretched his hand to help her up. She felt a tightness in her upper body and hips wincing as she stood. He squeezed her hand and led her to sit down on a stool.

"I said you could take a break. Are you sure you're fine?"

The last thing she needed was fewer work hours if she was planning to go anywhere near Virginia or Miami. "Yes, Mister Salvatore. You know how I can get lost in my work. That's all."

Damon quirked a brow and tucked a curl behind her ear. "I know all about getting lost in something. I'll be in my office until our break ends. Is there anything you need?"

"You're sweet but no. Thanks."

Bonnie put on her white robe and picked up her purse. She had missed a text from Kai.

 **K: Password?**

 **B: For?**

 **K: Movie site login.**

 **B: My middle name n birthday.**

She migrated to the kitchen to enjoy a turkey sandwich and a bowl of strawberries. The kitchen was her second favorite room in the house. It had a light and fresh atmosphere compared to the heavy buzz she felt the need to rinse off when entering the house. White lies that weren't so white. It was stronger than ever.

Bonnie rolled her shoulders and found them still stiff. Wincing at the pain, she began to rub it aggressively. To no avail, she walked back into the studio to deliver the bad news. She leaned against the counter with a fresh cup of tea in her hands hoping it would help. Finally, he entered with a piece of paper.

"Mister Salvatore-"

"I have something for you." Eagerly he folded the paper, a small smile on his lips that looked more innocent than the others.

"Oh? Is it about the dress?"

"Nope." He handed the paper to her and watched her pluck it from his hand.

"No?" Bonnie opened the folded printed sheet and studied it. "Th-this is a round trip to Mystic Falls for a week."

"Is that so?" He teased, he leaned over her shoulder tempted to rest his chin on it.

"You are... too good! I could just kiss you! Or even hug you if I could." She would have kissed him if he was a more humble man, there was no contract, and she was a single woman.

"Any reason you're not?" He wiggled his brows playfully.

Bonnie walked to her tote bag and carefully placed the folded paper inside. "My shoulders. They hurt pretty bad, I think I pulled something or have a cramp."

"How bad is it?" His eyes ran over the exposed skin as she began to open her robe and reveal her shoulders.

"I can still go to the dinner but... I don't think I can finish today's session. I'm sorry."

"An hour like that was too long wasn't it? I'm the one who should be sorry." He had a habit of pushing too much when testing the limitations of his muse. It was the only way of learning how much they could take for future activities.

"You _are_ sorry." Bonnie teased. "You can make it up to me." Not pulling the robe back up, she cutely held her hands together and strolled up to him.

"And how do I do that?"

Pretending not to see him adjust himself, Bonnie twirled on her heels and pointed to the sofa pushed to the corner of the room. "See that? Bring it over here." Knowing how good he was at following orders, the witch watched in amazement as he lifted the object as if it weighed as much as a cup of water. "Wow... you're really strong."

Setting the couch down, he penetrated her with a piercing stare. "You like strong men?"

"Not too strong." She lowered her gaze suddenly shy.

"Why is that?" His fingers hungrily twitched when he noticed her eyes on them.

Without answering, she removed her robe and let the fabric pool at his feet. Damon's mouth went slack and fought the urge to run his lips and hands over every inch of skin. He watched Bonnie climbed onto the couch and lay on her stomach. "You said you're good with your hands."

With his pair of dark jeans becoming tighter, the vampire wanted nothing more than to pull her hips into the air and make her squirt until his couch was soaked. "You couldn't even fathom..."

"I need a shoulder rub, Mister Salvatore." She wasn't going to impress many artists stiffly stomping around the dinner party. "If you're not good at rubs, you could recommend-" She felt his thighs straddle her right below her bottom and palms slide up her back. Gripping her shoulders, he squeezed them and she let out a deep sigh. Bonnie's eyes shut to enjoy his fingers expertly working on the tense muscles. She began to melt into the couch completely at his mercy.

Bonnie let out another sigh accompanied by a moan as her body went limp. "Lower..." She ordered and his hands moved down on either side of her spine to her lower back. His thumbs pushed deep into her flesh, rubbing and smoothing her muscles. Damon's voice grew thick and husky. "You're very tense down here." His hands pressed into the top of her ass cheeks below her back. Spreading them with his palm, he heard an audible squish and looked down at her juicy flesh split. A hint of the base of her sex glistened.

The sliver view of her tunnel looked perfect for lapping her sweet juices. Bonnie found it hard to concentrate on relaxing as the thought of having him finger her on that couch crossed her mind. It would be a gift for him to do such a thing, she could think about it all she wanted but would never allow it.

"You need to relax more... I'm having trouble getting this knot out..." Damon hummed, he could smell her arousal fully and knew all she had to do was ask to have her insides massaged as well.

"Yes Mister Salvatore..." She whispered ready to drift off to sleep. Bonnie nearly does as he's standing up until his hand that was working on her glutes slips further towards her inner thighs. She couldn't think at all with his grip was on her soft flesh. Bonnie parted her lids to see him concentrating on her face. It just caused her to whimper and turn a shade of desert rose. Bonnie was impressed that he didn't shy away from her commands.

He waited for her eyes to close again, once they did his hands drifted further. He brushed against her damp slit, coating his finger with a delicious glaze. Bonnie bit back another moan she hoped that he didn't hear. Damon's nostrils flared, "That's it, relax..." He worked on the inside of her thigh, his hand softly brushed against her damp sex a third, fourth, and fifth time. "Ahh..." Her legs shook encouraging his bad behavior as his movement repeated. Craving the sound of her voice, his rubs against her were slow and lingering.

"...relax." His now wet finger was close to slipping into moist folds and thrusting inside. Damon watched her mouth for when she would ask him to really touch her. A 'please' or 'keep going' was all he needed. Bonnie kept silent, wondering if it was her imagination until he moved down to her calves kneading them like he did her glutes. She was hot and frustrated, wanting it but knowing better.

Raising her hand, Bonnie's fingers curled to wave him close. "That's enough... thank you." She could feel his presence incredibly close, his breath on the back of her neck as the tips of his fingers slid up her spine.

"Mhm."

Bonnie took her time collecting her thoughts when she felt her robe being draped over her body. It was enough to make her fall quickly asleep but she had work to complete and she did not want to let him have too much joy from her company during work hours.

She managed to hold the pose for an additional half hour. When offered another massage she refused stating that she didn't want to distract him from his routine. Getting dressed, he met her at the bathroom door with perfect timing and offered his arm.

* * *

Bonnie loved her dress, it was a Grecian style gown in a jade color with a tight high waist. The draping straps framed her collar and slender neck making her look swan-like. Sitting next to him excitedly in the backseat, she giggled watching him take a few sips from a flask in his pocket. He managed to convince her to have a sip for herself before arriving.

She was introduced to painters, sculptors, and other artists along with a few of their muses. Bonnie had trouble memorizing their names out of the numerous people she met. Not wanting to smother Damon, she asked him to fetch her a glass of champagne. She still had not finished her first one but couldn't let him get too cozy. It gave her the freedom to wander along with the other guests and observe the gallery room as they all waited for dinner to be served.

"Wow, you're absolutely stunning." A handsome man with curly golden hair took a moment to stop looking at Bonnie from behind and stood next to her.

The witch looked around her for a moment unaware he was speaking to her. Looking back at him she pointed to herself and he nodded with a smile. "Me? Oh, thank you. That's really sweet. I'm surprised you don't have a beautiful woman on your arm yourself...Mister...?"

"No 'Mister', just Klaus gorgeous." His eyes sparkled, admiring the shape of her lips. "I'm... between muses right now. The last one retired indefinitely." He reached out and placed a lingering kiss on the back of her hand making her smile.

* * *

 **Klaus wants a new muse. He's got nothing to lose or a girl waiting at home.**

 **Damon's practically out of food. Desperate times.**

 **Bonnie's a wizzer, hope she gets her late letter to Mystic Fogwarts.**

 **Should we have more massages after their sessions? If so, say so and I'll incorporate them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

* * *

Oil Slick

.

5

.

Damon leaned against a wall with a tightening fist tucked into his pocket, his other hand casually held the glass his muse requested. He listened to his rival buttering her up from only a couple of yards away. Not being a fan of their body language was an understatement. Klaus was too casual and familiar with her; he smiled too much, joked too much, touched her too much. It took wanting to learn more about her not to snap Klaus' neck. Damon had a short-tempered side but it was nothing compared to his territorial nature. There could have been a divine intervention by God himself and it would not lessen his possessiveness by a _single_ percent.

"...I've been working with Mister Salvatore for a little over a month." Bonnie openly admired the embroidered paisley design lining his blazer.

"Really? _Him_?" Klaus scoffed, he would rather dig into the deepest corners of the mind, studying every atom from the inside out, than ' _play_ ' with his food.

"That's not very nice. Maybe you should have gotten to me first. I'm a big fan of the avant-garde style." His blunt comment made her giggle in amusement. Klaus held an aristocratic air that allowed him to get away with his less than polite behavior. "That's not to say I don't enjoy working with Mister Salvatore. He's devoted to making the whole experience pleasant and most creative people that I've worked with are the opposite. Are you two... frenemies?"

Klause knew Damon was slowly building the perfect facade since the game between all the artists began. "We've been friends for many long years. We just like to give each other a hard time. What is he to you, little Bonnie?" Watching her buzzed face turn pink, he leaned closer and rested his hand at the small of her nape to feel the pulse she throbbed with.

"He's really sweet...listens... a giver." Bonnie moved away from the cold stale feeling he gave, slowly not to offend. "Despite his ambiguous nature, he has multiple redeeming qualities that he doesn't try to hide."

"Oh, _wow_ ," Klaus appointed in surprise to the drastic shift in Damon's attitude. "It must have been you."

"You'd know more than I would... I guess some people just change." Bonnie pondered and finished drinking the remaining wine. "I think whoever he decides to be with will be very lucky to have him. I'm surprised the man is single."

"Why not someone like you?" Klaus egged on knowingly. His eyes drank her in as he reached into his pocket for his business card. Bonnie shook her head disagreeing.

"Hopefully someone _not_ like me. Haha! I'd be a big headache. I'm not girlfriend material. I get bored easily and lose interest pretty fast." Bonnie admitted. She knew her flaws and hoped she would be ready to face it head on one day.

"I'm sure someone out there is willing to change that. It's hard to believe you're not taken." Klaus complimented, purposefully laying his accent on thick to make her blush harder. Bonnie ran her tongue along her bottom lip in thought.

"I am...taken. It's not the best but I can't complain. I'm just there because deep down-I" She didn't want to admit she hated feeling lonely and knew he'd crawl back to take the blame. "He's not fickle like the rest. People pick you up and drop you when they're done. It's rare to find people like him. He's the kind of person that sticks around even when he doesn't get what he wants." Her buzz turned into light drunkenness, soothed by the way his thumb found it's way to rub against her lower back. The touch didn't bother her as much the second time and she allowed it.

Klaus finished his drink and gently clinked his glass with Bonnie's playfully. "If you were my muse, you wouldn't worry about things like that. It also wouldn't break a contract."

Bonnie tilted her head back and laughed at the notion. "An avant-garde boyfriend. Every mother's dream and nightmare. Do all of the artists have a strict contract?" She didn't notice herself swaying as she listened to faint music, her body taking over to its weakness.

The golden haired gentleman handed their glasses to a passing waiter. "Yes. They all do. Except for me. I'm about revealing one's true self. Being comfortable in one's own skin inside and out. Mind, heart, body, every vein, and thought. Digging deep and bringing it into the light. If something more comes from it, I let it. There's nothing wrong with that." His hand wrapped around Bonnie's waist as the other took her hand. Leading her close to the music, he began to slow dance with her. "It's a pity he couldn't fix that for you."

Bonnie lifted a brow as she followed his lead. "Easy there. It's not his job. He makes beautiful paintings and I help bring it out of him. I can't and won't expect more so on the bright side it's less to worry about. Enough about me. How do _you_ not have a beautiful muse right now? What you do- it's so bold and brave. The way you can paint veins in bright colors from under the skin as if you've peeled it back to know how it looks. So ideally placed. The creative proportions when it comes to fingernail length and hair..."

"I was talking about your boyfriend leaving you unsatisfied, it's funny you thought I meant Damon." He tilted his head and pulled her closer. His eyes roaming over her flushed face, she was clearly drunk. "I'll accept your compliment about my work. The last piece I sold went for a few hundred thousand but I aim for bigger. You'd be perfect. You deserve to be in museums... I could have you in one or three or ten."

"I do don't I?" Bonnie smirked and pressed her shoulder up against her cheek vivaciously. "How would you go about it?"

Smirking at her cheeky behavior, he twirled and dipped her low earning a joyful yelp. "You'll have to let me take you out to lunch one day. Then when you feel comfortable enough-" Just as he pulled her up, the back his arm was grabbed and squeezed hard enough to fracture a bone.

"Klaus," Damon warned, the smile on his face conflicted with his eyes hinting on maniacal. "I see you've met _my_ muse _,_ Bonnie." Klaus did well to hide the pain as he let Bonnie step away to take the glass from Damon's other hand.

"Yes, we were talking about art styles... life... lunch. I don't have many friends in the city so it's nice to make a new one." It was the truth, Bonnie found herself feeling closed off more often than not. She enjoyed her own company but there were very few people she could count on. With all the networking, most relationships formed were shallow and short-lived. Most people in Los Angeles only got to know each other for the sake of having connections. Bonnie wasn't against social climbing but she felt being close to people that she could rely on was important.

"You heard the lady, friendly chat and a lunch date. Nothing to lift a brow at. Especially with your contract anyway." He knew how to get under people's skin in many ways. "You have no business with all of that," Klaus said waving a hand at Bonnie's flushed face.

Bonnie giggled and raised a hand. "Woah. Woah. Trust me, he's not interested. He's not into his muses, just cares."

"I'm right here. Can we go back to praising me? She was calling me a giver. I'm definitely that." Damon cut in, his fingers slipped around Bonnie's waist.

"Yea, no thanks." Klaus took Bonnie's hand and kissed the back of it. The attention she was receiving was making her head spin. "If your boyfriend and artist ever disappoint you, you know where to find me." He managed to walk off before Damon could make a remark. Looking down at her, he reminded himself that any other artist had a horse in this race.

"You should burn it." The vampire caught sight Kalus' business card that was tucked into Bonnie's hand.

"Ha. Maybe I will." She slipped the item into her clutch anyway interested in the colorful character.

* * *

Bonnie asked Damon to accompany her home sensing his annoyed mood as the night went on. After picking up her belongings from his place, they sat in the back seat as the driver headed to Kai's apartment. It was quiet for half of the ride until Bonnie removed her heels, unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to place her feet in his lap. Damon looked down to see a dainty bare foot. And then another on his thighs. He dutifully went to work as if it were a thing they always did.

With care, picking up a foot into his hands, his fingers curled around it to apply pressure. The soft flesh made his mouth water, he knew she'd taste amazing. Soft luminous skin always felt good around his fangs. Despite his super strength, he knew very well how to handle something he found highly valuable.

"I had a good time. To meet so many talented creators who don't care about quick sales is enlightening." Bonnie sighed while closing her eyes, with ease she relaxed under his touch. "Thank you for inviting me to the event and for the tickets." She had called her grandmother while getting ready for the dinner party and the woman was beyond excited. They talked about who had a new grandchild, who passed away, how her azaleas were doing, and other small things. Bonnie was still trying to figure out how she would bring up the subject of magic.

After she showed Caroline how she lit a candle, they started experimenting around the house and she managed to make a few face crystals levitate. The blonde then proceeded to make her apply Caroline's work makeup with her mind only. By the end, she was mentally exhausted and Caroline looked like a two-year-old that went crazy with colorful powders.

"Hmm." He worked his thumbs into the arches of her feet to get rid of the tightness.

"What you did for me, It means a lot. My Grams can't wait to see me, I can't wait to see her. You're a good person."

He let out a humorless chuckle.

"I mean it." She opened her eyes to give him a hopeful grin then closed them fully, letting her head fall back against the window.

"Maybe," Damon replied softly. His hands roamed from her ankles down to her pedicured toes. Massaging each little one gingerly. Though he was confident in being able to convince her to lie back with her dress up around her waist and her legs around him, he was content in his current position. The trip seemed to go by too quickly and he had to wake her once they parked outside of her apartment. His hand slid up her leg and curved on her hip to stay. Leaning over her, his other hand caressed a finger along her cheek.

Soft strokes, light enough to not completely wake her, were made until she stirred. Her green eyes slowly opened and she saw him only a few inches away from her face. She licked her lips and found herself looking at his mouth. "Hey." Her voice could barely leave her throat. His lips were beautifully darkened by the red wine and slightly plump as if he had been biting them. "You're home." Damon reluctantly told her, he didn't want her anywhere far from him. He was still angered that Klaus had planted a metaphorical seed in the card he handed her. She nodded slightly and shifted in her seat, her heartbeat raced when she noticed it only pulled their faces closer. He wasn't going to move back. "Thank you. For the tickets Mister Salvatore."

"You already said that Bonnie." His brow quirked up, eyes roaming her face. Impatiently he waited for her to cross the distance between them. It would have been a first. Kissing a muse since Katherine.

"I know. It's just big. For me." Bonnie could barely make out his faint smirk in the darkness. They gazed at each other under the moonlight in silence for a spell. Suddenly she remembered who she was, where she was, and what she was almost about to do. Still. "Goodnight,... _Damon_." No one ever said his name like it was something sacred like Bonnie. His breath caught in his throat and froze as she kissed his cheek.

Bonnie climbed out of the car with shoes in hand and waved before walking up the stairs to the building. Damon controlled himself, to keep from reaching out to pull her back in. Turning around at the entrance, she saw that he had not left and assumed he wouldn't until she got in safely. With a smile on her face, she playfully blew a kiss and entered the code to get into the lobby.

* * *

It was finally their last day working together before she left. Damon greeted her at the door and she noticed he was only wearing a pair of black pajama pants. Her happiness faded seeing him like that. She was growing more eager to work with him, especially before she had to fly soon.

"Was... was I not supposed to come today?" Bonnie frowned. Damon shook his head and opened the door wider. She entered and caught a glimpse of Katherine prancing by with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to say, good afternoon Mister Salvatore." She adjusted her work bag and smoothed a hand over her abdomen. Bonnie wore a simple pink wrap dress, a single knot at her waist kept it closed. Her wardrobe had changed over the past month. She invested in garments she could easily take off and put back on while looking stylish and put together not realizing it was how Damon intended it to be.

"You don't have to be so formal with me Bonnie." His lips quirked fondly and nudged her with his elbow. He could hear her heartbeat race, it excited him. "You're a little winded..."

"I decided to run a 5k this morning. I'm probably going to be sore tonight and tomorrow. So, are we painting in bed or something? A pajama party?" She teased pointing at his pants as they made their way into his studio. Going to his coffee machine, she openly stared at his defined muscles once his back was turned. "Would you like that? You know how accommodating I like to be."

Bonnie stared at the floor and counted to ten to hold herself together. The serious whisper in his voice was hinting on dirty without it being too obvious. "I-I was just joking. Painting... um. What were-What are we doing?" Just when she thought she was used to the aura surrounding him, it grew more intense.

"You'll be reclining but I won't. I'm going to be in a slightly awkward position so I thought I'd make myself as comfortable as possible." His wording didn't make it any easier to keep her mind from wandering. After Damon made their usual drinks, Bonnie took her tea from him and watched as he wrapped a cloth utility belt around his hips. Her eyes went were they naturally did to see a print from the thin clothing and knew exactly what it was. Lengthy, meaty, and nicely shaped all while in a calm state. Impressive. Settling on her art stool, she began to drink waiting for the rush of warm comfort to wash over her. Damon slid oil pastels of rich and jewel-toned colors into narrow slots of his cloth pouch.

"Bonnie, are you good with being in water? Getting your hair wet?"

"Yes. I loved going to the lake when I was a kid. I don't go to the beach but I plan to with a friend soon." The witch smiled. "I remember, when I was little, I'd buy turtles from the pet shop with my allowance and set them free at the lake-" Bonnie paused catching Damon staring at her, there was something soft in his eyes she also saw the night he took her home but it was gone before she could tuck it away in her mind.

He raised a hand and waved a finger to signal her to follow him upstairs. "Which beach are you planning to go to?" Bonnie held onto the rail as she climbed the spiral staircase. It was a part of the house she had never seen before but it was just as beautiful as the first floor. "Caroline and I are going to Miami Beach. I hear it's pretty congested so we might get a hotel north of there." He walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind her once she was inside. "Yea the drivers in MB are a fucking pain in the ass."

Bonnie gasped and put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Mister Salvatore."

"Sorry if I offended you. I didn't mean for that to slip out." He didn't look apologetic but as if he had forgotten something. She shook her head but still felt slightly on elated being alone with him half-naked in his bedroom. "It's kind of... cool. I just didn't think you'd ever curse being, you know, older and dignified." His bedroom had dimmed red colored lights enhancing the dark red curtains and cherrywood furniture. The tall bedposts and headboard to his bed were also black with a large mirror on the ceiling directly above it. Black satin sheets were covered by a thick gunmetal grey comforter.

Bonnie wondered what sights that mirror had seen. She highly doubted he didn't have a woman in that bed on a regular basis. The caramel-skinned beauty found it lucky for them not to have any responsibilities when it came to having fun with her boss. Bonnie almost envied them.

The vampire raked a hand through his hair and snorted. "Cool? I'll remember that." Heading to his bathroom, he pushed the door and kept it open with a velvet tufted ottoman. The bathroom's walls and floors were covered in black tiles but the clawfoot tub was white and gold. The bright white light above was a sharp contrast to his bedroom.

After the tub was filled by one third and Bonnie undressed, she was covered in flowers and posed to lay nearly submerged except for her nose and mouth right above the water level. Her wrists were crossed and over her head resting against the rim of the bathtub. With her eyes shut she could feel the ripples of water as Damon covered the entire surface with dark red rose petals. "This is going to be... amazingly beautiful."

"Your work is amazingly beautiful." Bonnie opened her eyes to look up at him. She was proud to be able to say she worked with a talented artist that not only could capture every detail and shade she wouldn't have guessed to be used, but not afraid to enhance the surreal softness of his perception in a raw natural way. Pure art.

"Only because I have such a beautiful model." He gave a small smile. It was more genuine than the rehearsed smolder. He found her truly unique and a rare find, it would be a shame if Klaus interfered with what they had. "I mean it."

She accepted the compliment, it was to almost be expected. Bonnie worked hard to keep in shape, take good care of her skin, and maintain healthy long curls. It was more than a little expensive to maintain an appearance that was marketable enough while not having to rely on wigs and makeup. Sometimes there was a bit of stress that came along with it, wanting to be lazy or a cheap around the holidays. Working even harder after to reverse some of the damage on her skin and metabolism kept her on the right track to avoid any conditioning.

The run she had that morning was as good as any yoga or meditation session. No one could bother her, flirt with her, or ask for a favor. It was just her and her feet taking her down the road to wherever she wanted to go. It would have to be her favorite form of exercise while swimming against the waves would be a close second. "I'm a water baby, you know? You'll bring out more beauty if I'm near the water." She basked in the warm bathtub.

"Eyes open please," Damon instructed and watched her relaxed eyes spring back open. "The red makes your eyes pop, they're the stars of this show. What's a 'water baby'?"

Bonnie smiled and breathed deeply. "Feeling at home in the water. If I could live anywhere it'd be near the beach. I've always loved the water. It could be swimming pools, kiddie pools, a pond. Hot tubs are alright but I like to be stretched out. That reminds me. I should let you know I'm going to go to Miami in a couple weeks. With that and seeing my Grandmother, I won't be around much. Is there any way that we can work something out?"

"Wh...whatever you like as long as you give me a couple of weeks notice." Damon couldn't think straight, he needed to touch her again. She made the mistake of creating something. Not a simple void but a raging black hole. With the water losing its warmth, it became difficult for Bonnie to maintain her poise. "You're stiff." His hand rose and hovered above her knee and paused with fingers spread. "May I?"

"No, it's okay I'll just try to relax a little more. Thank you." Bonnie nodded, her body tensed feeling the ripple of the water near her core as his fingers roamed the shallow water to put adjust flower petals. "What made you want to be an artist?"

Her question made him pause. Most models preferred to talk about themselves, going on about the parties they attended or which celebrity they're allegedly friends with. "I started getting into art before my mother passed away, I was in my early teens. I studied portraits. Since charcoal was my favorite medium, mother bought me a box of them and I would draw her. Usually after piano lessons."

Bonnie smiled, she wanted to ask him what he could play but didn't want to interrupt. There was so much about him she knew very little about. Some nights when she laid next to Kai, her crush on Damon would enter her mind but nothing with depth, she only knew his basic information.

"After my mom died, I kept those portraits safe. They were the most important things to me out of all of my possessions. There is something about capturing something you find important or beautiful and holding onto it. Making it a 'forever'. A portrait is forever. No matter what. It helped with my mourning knowing there was something that was created that no one could buy or replicate. To me, it's far more precious than a picture. Photography is an art but it's not as intimate as what I do. There's a little piece of your soul, the artist, and the model's, in that portrait."

"Damon-I mean, Mister Salvatore, that's really something. It's nice to hear that you and your mother were close. Mine and I... we weren't. I feel like that's why I'm was such a water baby. She left me with my dad as a baby." Bonnie let out an empty laugh to the pain. "The water, it's certain, it doesn't decide to go just because things aren't easy. It surrounds me like an embrace or like I'm being cradled. I can completely give myself away and just float. It holds me up when I can't."

The white oil pastel he held in his hand froze in the air. It took a moment to remind himself it was just a game, there was no room for sympathy. No room to be moved and yet.

* * *

 **Xoxo**


End file.
